But What If They Are Right?
by solarflares
Summary: Being in the wrong place at the wrong time landed her in community service with six other misfits the society love to hate, but in the one place she didn't want to be, she might just find something special.


**Any Original Dialog doesn't belong to me, it belongs to the creators of Misfits.**

**Title: But What If they are right?**

**Summary: Being in the wrong place at the wrong time landed her in community service with Seven other misfits the society love to hate, but in the one place she didn't want to be, she might just find something special.**

**Nathan Young/OC**

**Rating: Whatever rating the series is. **

* * *

Chapter One:

She was late. Of course she was, little miss rich girl was always late, she was a disgrace in her parents eyes, not that they were ever home, they travelled the world and were only home once in a blue moon, not that Madi minded.

Madi was about five inches and nine feet tall, with long pale blonde hair and the palest blue eyes anyone had ever seen, normally dressed in some sort of hippie boho, rocky or comfortable attire, bold black eyeliner and thick mascara.

Madi was served with six weeks community service with six other fucking weirdos, she was such a let down, as her father had mentioned multiple times, she was used to this, so here she stood tall and walked into the community centre only to run straight into the six asbo wearing idiots and one probation worker.

"You're late" he fumed, she just stood there watching as his nostrils flared, "Just go get changed" she shrugged pushing her way through a curly haired lanky male and a female with her hair pulled so far back it looked like it hurt.

She made quick work of stripping out of her clothers and dressing in the ugly orange overalls, rolling her sleeves to her elbows and the pant legs to her thighs and lacing her shoes tighter, placing her music player in the pocket and her headphone in and walked out to the benches where the others stood or crouched painting benches, she didn't see the probation worker anywhere, so she pulled a fag from her bra and lit it, sitting down next to the creepy looking pale kid and using his paintcan.

The next thing she knew was the other boy also painting the same bench as her, groaned,

"Damnit, there's paint on my cap," he cried out, standing abruptly, "This is bullshit!" walking off and kicking a paintcan into the lake and then getting into a fight with a shopping cart, causing the mixed race slut like girl and the althlete to chuckle at him,

She started talking to the athlete, telling him how much he screwed up and smile was gone from his face,

"I'm guessing shoplifting?" The lanky kid with chocoate coloured curl asked the chav, "... No?" he was taunting her no doubt, Madi just shook her head and continued painting.

"Don' act like you know me 'cos ya don'," The chavy girl told him unhappily,

"I'm just trying to make coversation." He told her "This is a chance to network with other young offenders. We should be swapping tips. Brainstorming." He continued, waving his arms around, "C'mon, what'd ya do?"

"A girl called me a slag, so I jus' got ina fight," She finally caved and told him,

Madi watched as the smile formed on his lips, "Was this on the _Jeremy Kyle Show?_"

"No, it was in Argos," She told him, almost like she knew that, that was going to be his response.

"Argos," He breathed out "You know what you should of done? Got one of those little pens and jabbed it in her eye," She was nodding like she agreed before shaking her head with a dirty look.

"Now, you," He started towards Madi, she sighed pulling a headphone out of her pierced ear, "You look like you shouldn't even be here?"

"Cause I'm shouldn't be," she sneered out, "wrong place, wrong time," She stated, effortlessly cutting his further questions short,

"What about you weird kid?" He started on the boy next to Madi, "Don't take this the wrong way, or anything, but you look like a panty-sniffer," he then proceeded to mime the worlds largest panties,

"I'm not a panty-sniffer" the shark-eyed boy got a bit defensive, Madi wanted to defend him. "I'm not a pervert," he turned back to the bench as Nathan, the curly haired fuck used his paintbrush in a jerking motion above his actual cock.

"Lay off," Madi said, "twat" mumbling under breath, but he continued, grunting louder and louder until Simon cracked,

"I tried ti burn someone's house down," He all but yelled toward Nathan, the scared look in his eyes was suddenly replaced one associated with demonic possesion, it was creepy.

"Fuck" Nathan's speech was drawn out and on a higher level now.

Simon turned away, frowning towards the benches and continued painting, Madi followed suit and tuned the others out, wanting to be out of here and back with her friends.

"How'd that happen?" The probation worker Tony asked, "I mean you've been here five minutes. It's painting benches. How'd you screw that up?" Madi was ignoring him, but the look on Nathan's face made her smile, before she got distracted by the weird moving clouds above them, "You tell me, because I have no idea."

A squeal errupted from Madi's mouth as a larger boulder of ice crashed into a car behind them, she lept out of her sitting posistion and stood somewhat behind Nathan,

"Oh jesus!" Nathan exclaimed, "You alright sweetheart?" the tone in his voice had gone from freaked to cocky in mere seconds, Madi shoved him lightly, still cowering behind him.

"My car," Tony exclaimed sounding much like a child who had his favourite toy confiscated, Simon had his camera pointed towards it,

"Classic," he laughed out and two seconds later another weirdly larger boulder crashed behind him, he screamed slightly gripping the short girl and pulling her back, "Okay, so I'm a little bit freaked out"

"What is that?" Alisha asked staring at the sky, Simon followed her line of vision with his camera and focus on the clouds before being almost hit with another boulder nearby,

"Run, move! Run!" Tony screamed at them and they didn't need to be told twice, Nathan had gripped Madi's hand and ran, pulling her towards the front, Curtis running in front of them, Kelly and Alisha behind them and Simon at the back, camera still taping, all were screaming and yelling.

Curtis hit the doors of the community centre first and was found slamming his arms into the door due to it being locked, "It's locked. Open it" He yelled at Tony who began to fumble with his keys,

After a few minutes of screaming and stupid questions, Alisha finally snapped, "Open the fucking door!"

"Don't talk to me like that," And that's when it happened, they were suddenly launched back into the air, Madi clenched her eyes closed and prayed that she'd survive, not once has she felt the excruitating pain that she was in right now.

They hit the floor with a loud thud.

* * *

Chapter One concluded... leave me a little somefin'somefin? appreciate the reads :) xx


End file.
